


Powerless

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [30]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Goldenlake, Other, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s going to marry him, Daja, and there’s nothing I can do to stop it!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

            “She’s going to marry him, Daja, and there’s nothing I can do to stop it!” Sandry cried out, hands fisted in her dress. “I’m powerless. Stupid students, stupid men who wish to lock women away and rob them of their voices…”

            Daja removed Sandry’s hands from her dress; the wrinkles disappeared immediately. “Who is ‘she’, Sandry?”

            “Olivera—I found her in the Mire when I visited; she had unintentionally spelled her dress to resist dirt. I’ve been training her to spell as she sews, teaching her control… She gets spooked so easily, she can still barely manage to look at Tris without fleeing.”

            This drew a chuckle from Daja. Sandry loosened at the sound. “Who is ‘he’, then?”

            “I don’t know him personally, but Briar has seen him around Summersea’s seedier spots. Briar thinks he’s the type to charm a woman out of her dress and hit her where it can’t be seen.” Sandry’s eyes dampened. “And his parents are pressuring him to marry. When they found that Olive has magic that might make her money someday… But Briar thinks she’d get locked away to do nothing but bed-play and sewing. She’s only _just_ started to see the world!”

            Daja growled. Anything that reminded her of Namorn and their old tradition grated her the wrong way. “Sandry, we’ll handle this—no one can sense your hand in it. But Briar and I won’t let it happen.”

            Sandry nodded and squeezed Daja’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
